


Academic Exchange

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Christen and Kelley's adventures in school work through the semesters.





	

Christen glanced over at Kelley. The woman had been working on some sort of practical problems for the last three hours. Christen could tell she was tired, but Kelley wouldn’t take a break til all her work was done. Kelley’s shoulders were slumped forward and her head was ducked low, most likely causing her back and neck to go stiff. Christen sighed, shook her head and turned back to her own required reading.

It was over an hour later when Christen heard the sound of a textbook closing. She looked over to Kelley, who had everything put away and her head down on the desk. 

“Kell,” Christen said softly and the woman got up. Moving over to the bed, she lay down directly on top of Christen, burying her face in Christen’s neck.

“I hate physics,” Kelley muttered as Christren wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back. 

“I know, but you’re getting it done, so good for you.” She kissed the top of Kelley’s head. 

“I want to nap.”

“Ok, take a nap. I’ll wake you up when we need to go get food.” Christen promised but Kelley was already fast asleep. Christen smiled, pressing her lips the top of Kelley’s head again before turning back to her book. 

x-x-x

Christen walked into the room. Dropping her bag at the end of her bed, she walked over to Kelley who was bent over a book already. She rubbed the woman’s shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

“Come on, let’s go get dinner,” Christen said and Kelley shook her head.

“Too much to do.”

“Finish that problem first, then we’ll go get something light.” Christen started rubbing down Kelley’s back, the woman releasing a small whimper. “Please? If you keep this up you’ll be too stressed for our game this weekend.”

“Ok fine, but only because you asked so nicely.” Kelley looked up and Christen leaned down kissing her.

“Good,” Christen said before turning away. She pulled her shirt over her head, walking over to her dresser, “do you want to go to that place across the street that just opened?”

“The weird pasta bar?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought you said ‘light’?” Kelley laughed turning to face Christen. 

“Well I mean, you don’t  _ have _ to eat five pounds of pasta,” Christen teased and Kelley stood up, walking over to her. 

“Is that a challenge?” Kelley smirked as she wrapped her arms around Christen.

“Kelley, I’m smarter than to ever challenge you to eat food. I know I’ll have to deal with the aftermath.” Christen smirked back, kissing Kelley and pulling the smaller woman closer by her hips. 

“As much as I love what this is going to lead to… I haven’t eaten all day,” Kelley said and Christen sighed, kissing her again. 

“Come on, let’s get food.” Christen went to move away but Kelley pulled her back.

“Babe.”

“Hmm?”

“You need a shirt.” 

“Oh right.” Christen’s cheeks flared red as she pulled out a clean shirt from her dresser. 

x-x-x

Christen returned from her shower to find Kelley nearly asleep on her bed, her book still open as she tried to read. Christen chuckled as she rubbed the towel over her head again, before crawling into bed behind the woman. 

“Ok, hand it over,” Christen said and Kelley handed her text book over, before moving and laying with her head on Christen’s chest.

“So tired... big quiz...” she muttered. 

“Ok, tell me what you need to read.”

“Chapter 4.3,” Kelley said and Christen kissed her forehead.

“Alright.” Christen found the start of the section. “The resultant force of a distributed load is equal to the load area of the diagram.” Kelley groaned into Christen’s chest.

“I don’t understand any of this.”

“What don’t you understand?” Christen asked, rubbing her back. 

“Load… resultant… force…. I hate statics.” Kelley pouted up at Christen.

“What is statics?”

“Physics but harder and standing still.”

“Oh,” Christen said and pulled the blanket over them as Kelley yawned. “It is acting as a centroid in the part. The equations are…” Christen looked down after hearing Kelley lightly snore. She smiled kissing the girl’s forehead again before setting the book on the floor. She reached up and turned the light off before settling down again, letting Kelley sleep.

x-x-x

“Christen…” Kelley said softly, tracing patterns on the woman’s back.

“Hmmm?”

“I have to finish some homework.” 

“You did not just say that,” Christen said, glaring at Kelley, “you did not just say you need to leave me, after that orgasm you gave me, to do homework.”

“I didn’t… I said I have homework.” Kelley smiled and Christen pinched her arm.

“Same thing!” 

“I guess I can stay a little longer,” Kelley said, Christen huffed and lowered her head back down onto Kelley’s chest. 

“I do have that test tomorrow…” Christen said a few minutes later. 

“Study time?”

“Study time.” Christen sighed, defeated.

x-x-x

“Kelley, what the hell is this?” Christen whined, dropping her math book onto Kelley’s homework.

“Algebra.”

“It’s gross.” Christen pouted as Kelley pulled her onto her lap. 

“It’s fun,” Kelley countered, kissing Christen, “what are you struggling on?”

“All of it.”

“Come on babe,” Kelley kissed her nose. “I know you’re smart enough to understand this stuff, you just have to want it.” Christen sighed, dropping her head to Kelley’s shoulder.

“The quadratic formula.”

“Awesome, my least favorite one but the one I use the second most.” Kelley grinned as she started writing the formula down. “Now, I’m going to break it into bits for you, it’s easier that way.” She circled different parts and wrote them out separately. “I have to use these math skills every day, so you’re pretty lucky to have me around.” 

“I suppose I am.” Christen smiled, her arms wrapped around Kelley’s shoulders as Kelley worked. “I can’t imagine trying to learn all the stuff you do.”

“And I can’t imagine learning the stuff you do,” Kelley said, “different brains for different people. Just be glad you aren’t doing Dynamics with me this semester, Calc is no one's friend.”

“What the hell is Dynamics?”

“Physics, but harder and everything is moving.”

“Didn’t you just take physics but harder and everything is staying still?”

“I did and somehow, by the grace of god, I passed.” Kelley grinned and Christen chuckled.

“Can you get some of your math skills to rub off on me so I can actually pass this class?” Christen asked and Kelley smirked. She stood, holding Christen in her arms still and walked them over to the bed.

“I can damn well try.”

x-x-x

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Kelley shouted as she flipped through the papers on her desk. Christen looked over at her, concerned. 

“Kell?”

“I lost my Mechanics of Materials take home test,” Kelley said, lifting her laptop up.

“Your what?” 

“Statics 2... so physics, but harder and everything is standing still, but part two so add in stress.”

“Real stress or metal stress?” Christen asked and Kelley hesitated, debating her answer.

“Both?” she said, looking back at Christen, who nodded. “Can I also add how proud I am of you for knowing it's stress on the metals?”

“Hey, isn’t that what you taped to the mirror last night so you wouldn’t forget it?”

“Right!” Kelley grinned, pouncing on Christen with a kiss. “I love you!” Just as quickly as she jumped on Christen, she was off, running to the bathroom and then out their door. Christen chuckled and shook her head, turning back to her own work.

x-x-x

Christen groaned as she looked over to Kelley, who was busy working away at some part for her senior project.

“Switch?” Christen asked and Kelley chuckled, but nodded. She handed Christen the aluminum pipe she had in her hands. 

“File it down to the black mark?”

“I’ll see what I can do. Proofread my paper?”

“I’ll try my best,” Kelley said, kissing Christen. Christen inspected the pipe for a moment before following the movements Kelley taught her last month to file another part down. Both of them had huge senior projects to work on. 

Christen had a thesis while Kelley had to build a Baja racer and actually race it in a competition. By now, Christen had gotten used to Kelley having random car parts all over their dorm, mainly on Kelley’s unused bed, thankfully. At least Kelley was organized, keeping them in a very neat order just like she had with all of her homework and books over the years. 

“Christen?”

“Yeah?”

“Why the hell do I get seaweed when I google ‘psychology'?”

Christen looked over and chuckled. “Because you spelled it ‘phycology’ with a ‘P,H,Y’ instead of a ‘P,S,Y’.” 

“Ok… can you spell it for me?”

“Sure. P, S, Y, C, H, O, L, O, G, Y, Psychology.” 

“Origin of the word?”

“Greek, meaning psyche or soul.”

“So all those times you’ve said I have a beautiful psyche?”

“I meant you have a beautiful soul.” Christen smiled softly and Kelley set the laptop aside. She pulled Christen into her lap, kissing her. 

“God, I love you,” Kelley said between kisses.

“You can tell him that later, for now show me how much you love me.”

x-x-x

Kelley was nearly jumping up and down as she stood in line with Christen, hand in hand.

“We’re graduating!” Kelley said for what had to be the millionth time that hour.

“We are.”

“We’re literally standing in line to get our diplomas and be real adults.”

“I mean, we’re playing soccer for a career but if that is a real adult, I’ll take it.” Christen smirked. Kelley was too excited to let anything get to her though. 

“All that work and we’re set. We have real degrees.”

“We do.” Christen laughed again.

“This is so great.”

“Just think of all the math you had to do to get here.”

“Think of all the papers you wrote!” Kelley replied and Christen huffed. If she never had to write another ‘scholarly’ paper again it’d be too soon.

“Babe, step forward.” Christen chuckled, pushing Kelley up to the bottom of the ramp of the stage.

“Holy fuck… you go first.” Kelley moved behind Christen who rolled her eyes and handed the card with her name on it to the announcer. She took a deep breath, stood up straighter and walked across the stage. She shook the hands of the deans, took her diploma and stopped for a few photos; all with the biggest smile on her face. When she got off the stage, she turned and waited for Kelley who was only seconds behind her. The excited woman crashed right into Christen, buzzing with excitement. She kissed Christen hard.

“We graduated,” Kelley said, kissing Christen again this time slower with more purpose, holding the woman as close as she could to her, tears falling down her cheeks. “I’m so happy we did this together Chris.” 

“I am too.” Christen cupped Kelley’s cheek, rubbing her thumb back and forth on Kelley’s cheek bone. “We fucking graduated.” Christen smiled as Kelley’s jaw dropped.

“Hell fucking yeah we did!” Kelley shouted before kissing Christen again, throwing her hat into the air. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I actually finished something! Hope you guys enjoy and remember you can always prompt me over at my tumblr!


End file.
